ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Orgullo
Orgullo (オルグレオ Orugureo) also known as Orgulho is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest “evil” dôji seated below Vice. Appearance Even by the standards of the other dôji, Orgullo is a robot of enormous physical proportions in both height and build. He has harsh facial features consisting of long orange hair, roughly styled and accentuated by evident sideburns, and large horn-like transparent visors that rest just above either of his eyebrows. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a green torn, sleeveless waistcoat, left open and descending far below his actual waistline on the back are three tomoe. A light divided hakama (umanori), that is embroidered with a cloud pattern and tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of dark fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, it is embellished with the lightly colored image of an angular representation that resembles the face of a dog near the base. Outwardly, two large, orange mechanical and angular gauntlets, each with three interlocking protrusions running along the exterior of the arm sections and ornate leaves patterns, belie the fact that he isn’t human. In his human form, Orgullo looks noticeably tame, as he supposed to be acting as Akira's assistant. He wears a dark suit with glasses, and his hair seems to have lost its wild appearance. Personality Orgullo should be the embodiment of all the characteristics that define the vice of pride, but he seemingly favors displaying it in only it's most superficial expression. It is clearly demonstrated when openly comments that the good Dôji were "all so damn weak" after successfully capturing Sophia and after his master explains his plans. Despite his arrogance, he rather clam demeanor and demonstrate a fear of Vice. Besides from when he is arrogantly displaying his power and abilities, Orgullo ironically modest and somewhat consoling, shown to be quite understanding about Jealous's desire to have Yamato Agari as his master. Relationships Akira Hidaka Akira is an 18-year-old professional golfer and has been the master of Orgullo through out the 21st century. Orgullo gets along with his master quite well, at while pointing out his flaws he's willing to stick up for him with his Noh Power. He acts as Akira's assistant as a cover in human form, and even drives him around the city. Abilities As Orgullo is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Due to the enormity of his physical constitution in comparison to the majority of the Karakuri Dôji, he is easily capable of crushing the heads of other dôji with just his bare hands alone, as he gladly demonstrated using Sophia as a less than willing test subject. Raging Flames Orgullo's Noh Power is called Raging Flames which allows him create flames from his hands. He boasts that it can burn anything in its path, whether it be dôji or human. Flame Koma Serious Flame Koma Karakuri Henge Demon Orgullo: Orgullo's transformation with Akira appears as a large and bulky robot with two gaunlets similar to his original form. He has armor covering his legs and arms. He has a dark sash over his lower section and has triangular-shape feet. The ICON has two spikes protruding from his back and a strip of armor covering his chest. Trivia * His Viz translation name, "Orgullo", is Spanish for pride and "Orgulho" is Portuguese for pride. * Orgullo's abilities' designs and names are themed after canines. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji